Fall of capitalism
The Battle Begins In the finall battle wich was located in washington and all the sorounding land. It started with that the Space Armada of Mars started an orbila bombardment, smashing the weaker defences. It was followed by a massive sea assoult by the Imperial Guard. The capitalist had placed theyr heavy guns on the beaches, and the Guard took heavy cassoulties, but managed to make a beach head and move in the heavy bunker annihilator tanks. The capitalist retreated back to theyr second defence line and started to mass the soldiers to defend the beach. But when they had started to move the forces, a massive suprise atack was performed by The Space Marines. Many capitalists died or got lost in the confusion. The capitalist leaders quickly rallied theyr troops back the the city. The Imperial Guard build up a make shift defence around the city, closing the capitalist forces inside, while the Mars Armada bombarded the city. The Space Marines had now achieved air controll, but could not move to close to the city, risking to be shoot down by the heavy anty air guns. A Close Call After almost 2 weeks of the siege, the capitalist forces was still in full power and was not backing down. But about 5 am in the morning, a big army was closing in from the west. It was the Imperial Army of Japan, lead by theyr anime Lords, and with them where the fur fag king. The Imperial Guard redirected their forces to face this new threat, but the Japanese army where to big. Totall defeat After hours of fighting, it seamed that the Japanese amry where going to win. But just as it looked like all was lost, Red Armada arrived, with the Big Boss, Stalin, at the front in hes super heavy tank. Their presence on the battylefield inspired new hope and courage on the Imperial Guard, who charged the Japanese lines with the Red Amrada, and crushed the Japanese army in one blow. When the Japanese and the fur fags was defeated, they turned theyr atention on the city, the last capitalist stronghold. Anfter several days of grim, bloody, urban figthing, the last capitalist defenders was defeated, finnaly, the evil of the chaos capitalist was defeated. It seamed as the planet itself smiled and the gods themself, thanked the Communist forces for finnaly saving the universe from the menance. Ending This is belive to be the end of capitalism, but it may be started somewhere else, by some heretical leaders who cant se reason and only whants money. Its like its said, "Evil, always, finds a way". Armys and generals Soviet Union Imperial Guard Generals: Niko Bendik Army sice: 345 000 000 troops 100 000 043 tanks 987 000 artillery pieces Space Marines Generals: Boreale Army sice: 2 Space Marines armed with an catapult ( Just as powerful as 2 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 Nukes) Red Armada Generals: Josef Stalin, Smetenski Army sice: Unknown Armada of Mars Generals: The Emperor. Army sice: 769 000 Spacecrafts Dodobirds of Ontsby Generals: Dr. Ont Army sice: 1000 Elite trained Dodos = Capitalist forces Japanese Imperial army Generals: Anime Lord, Shing Chong Flagstång Army sice: 999 999 999 troops 999 000 000 tanks Fur Fags Barbarians Generals: a Duck Army sice: 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 fur fags The American warrior cult Generals: George Bush. Army sice: 123 554 670 troops 654 00 tanks 232 443 650 artillery pieces Outcome: Total Soviet Victory. The song who is celebrating the victory over the evil forces of capitalism, composed by Stalin, performed by the Red Armada and the Imperial Guard 'http://tinyurl.com/yzcmm6n '